Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{5}{10}+13\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{5}{10}} + {13} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {13} + {\dfrac{5}{10}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=32 + {\dfrac{5}{10}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 32 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 32+\dfrac{2}{4}+\dfrac{1}{4}$ Add the fractions: $= 32+\dfrac{3}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 32\dfrac{3}{4}$